Our Harry Potter Story
by Angelus dark wolf
Summary: I and a friend are writing this together, its about if we went to hogwarts


**Hey readers! For some reason, this didn't upload, so I'm posting it again. It is a collab with another person, so I'll try and get updates out every month-ish.**

 **Sam: Say it! Say it!**

 **Angel: Noooooooooo you say it**

 **Sam: Fine, WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO HARRY POTTER! OR ANY OTHER FANDOMS!**

 **Angel: That wasn't so hard was it?**

 _ **Onto the story!**_

**SAMARA**

"You're going to Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry-." Dumbledore began to explain as me and my sister sat on our brown matching twin beds at least I was, who cared about this old guy had just given us a short but still annoying talk about who our parents were.

"Listen headmaster." I laughed mockingly. "I know where this is going you are going to tell us what is about. Maybe warn us about behaving. Or not in case we don't know what my mum and dad did, and you don't want to give us ideas. And then hopefully you will give us the keys to our vault and let us buy what we need. In peace but you don't want us out of your sight. You crack me up." I laughed as he started to put boundaries up in his mind.

"I see my job is done here. Just take your keys and I will be off oh and your supply list." He handed it to us and looked me straight into my brown eyes. The message in his eyes as clear as any words. Stay out of my mind. And then he was gone leaving me to look at Hannah Lestrange the only person I care for in this world full of muggles, and undeserving wizards.

"He didn't tell us how to get there and now we can't go." Hannah pointed out stating the obvious looking sad.

"Oh sister my little sister. Do you think I would let a chance to meet the famous Harry Potter slip out of my grasp." I slammed my hand down on the table hearing myself say that name. "No I wouldn't sister because it is our job, well at least mine." I gave her a wicked grin. "To kill the boy who lived and learn all I can so our mother and be free and I be the ruler of a perfect world" Maybe I was a bit ambitious but I have to be. She looked a little skeptical but I wasn't going to care I threw the key around my neck after tying it up. I looked at her once reaching the door." You coming? I don't wait so if you are move already." I snapped

"Well only because you have the key and I want money.¨ Hannah said trying to act tough as she leaned back on the bed, arms crossed.

"If you're going why are you making yourself more comfortable. "I demanded. "I am not waiting this is important.""I stalked out of our room and passed by another orphanage kid that stupid muggle.

"Wait!" Hannah yelled running up to me and pushing me down the stairs I had just reached as she tried to catch up. Ugh the big oaf and the really bad part was she is soft.

**HANNAH**

I groaned as I caught up to my sister, I wasn't soft! I just was that way for her.

" Fine, Meanie, If you're gonna kill -who-has-way-too-many-hyphens. Then I get to kill His friends, got it!" I growled, a blueish light swirling in my eyes, it was a Black family trait, as our mother merely married Rodolphus Lestrange to be a 'loyal pet' for Father.

"Yes, Yes, no doubt he'll make friends with a mudblood at the very least." Samara said. I nodded.

" We'll need to cast _glamorous_ on ourselves, just in case. ' _Incanto!'"_ We said the last word in time together. We walked out the door of the orphanage and down the street to Charing Cross Road. We walked down it and into the wizarding pub, The Leaky Cauldron full of fearful wizards and tons of tables giving off a dingy look. We kept to the shadows and followed a four person group, obviously a mudblood and her family with a Professor. The mudblood herself gave off an arrogant and know-it-all vibe. She had curly brown hair and tan skin.

**Samara**

Oh the stupid mudblood thinking she was so proud and amazing to be chosen as a witch. She looked at us in our shabby muggle clothes as if we are mudblood like her.

"Oh, hello, I am Hermione Granger isn't is so amazing to be a wizard I can't wait to start reading all the books." The mudblood was so enthusiastic like I cared.

"Oh hello I would hope you would know my name but being a muggleborn you probably don't.." I smiled sweetly hiding my true self, my acting flawless. "My name is Samara Lestrange and this is my sister Hannah." Her face showed confusion as she tried to figure out who I was, but the professor immediately reconsigned me her mouth dropping

"Alright nice to meet you girls but we must get Miss Granger's supplies unless you would like to come with us so I could help." She asked politely edging the others away.

"Why bother asking if you don't want me around. " I demanded "Its not nice to lie, and why lie to me?" My whole disguise began to fall apart. "You know if me just being here unnerves you imagine if I started showing you my magic." I laughed the sound echoing as they slowly backed away. As if I Was some sort of angry animal. The professor pulled her wand out of her green robes. People began to stop and look well they should after all I am me. "What you going to do to me with your little wand, hmm let's think."

"Hey Samara maybe we should just go to our vault." Hannah pushed me to get my attention making my arm throb.

"Yes I would hate to embarrass these wonderful muggles and their daughter any more." I spat walking towards the huge white building at the end of the street.

 **So I hope you enjoy, have fun! Read and Review pls~**

 **Angel OUT~!**


End file.
